The advantages of the Kipp generator type fuel system as providing fuel economy and practability are fairly well known for low power requirements. Typically, they provide one of the gases consumed by fuel cells in the generation of electrical power. The Kipp generator type fuel systems which are known suffer from the drawback of being positionally sensitive since certain of their orientations with respect to gravity will render them inoperative. Furthermore, while in these orientations the Kipp generator fuel system is not able to provide its automatic self regulation feature. As a result, excessive pressures will develop at the expense of wasting gas producing capacity.
In a number of applications, it would be preferable that the fuel system provide continuous operation regardless of its orientation. Such is the case for conventional dry cell batteries.